lagiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Bella
Bella Is a character from Lagios. She was a water mage who has the unique ability to turn her body to water. She is very kind hearted and wishes nothing more than to help people. She is sent out to Lethe to inform Queen Luna by Crux when she finds something is wrong at the Frozen Temple and that something may have happened to the water god Azul. However she is later captured by Scorpio and his Scorpion Bandits on the way to Lethe as he takes an interest in her abilities and her healing magic. She is saved by Mina later and the two journey together. Bella begins to fall in love with Mina feelings which Mina shares with her. Bella later dies in her battle against Garnet while trying to protect Mina from a deadly attack sent to her she tells Mina her feelings and dies in her arms. Background A girl who comes from the cold snowy region of Clayter. She mainly fights using water magic and has a special spell that enables her to change her body to water for a short time period to avoid taking damage or to travel places. She can be quite generous and is quite caring of others. Appearance Bella has turquoise hair and mint green eyes she usually wears a thin one piece dress which causes Mina to question how it is she isn`t cold out in Clayter. Bella also sometimes wears a blue outfit which she wore mainly in Lethe. Powers & Abilities Bella was very powerful and noted by those in her class at the Shrine of Sacred water to be a genius among them. Even Crux was taken a back by her talent. She learned everything she was taught magic wise and was the only one to have the water body transformation spell. Bella was also strong enough to pressure Garnet even though Garnet had an elemental advantage over her. Healing Water:This spell is Bella`s healing spell she creates a large droplet of water which when it makes contact with the body or a wound heals it up instantly. The healing properties are so great that it could even reverse the affects of Scorpio`s acidic poison and even save Bella and later Mina from being killed by Garnet`s deadly thunder attacks. The water can also be used as a medicine for illness as Bella gave some to Amy`s grandmother early on to drink to help her feel better. Water Body:Bella has the unique spell that allows her to transform her body to water at will as long as the spell needed for it is activated. The spell lasts for eight minutes per use. After the eight minutes are up Bella must take the time to recast the spell. When it is active nothing can harm her as she turns everything of her body including internal organs into water. Even if her body is ripped apart in the water state she will simply reform. She can also turn into a puddle of water to disguise herself around enemies. The only thing that can harm her in her water state or stop it is her elemental weakness which is electricity. Due to this she was nigh invincible. Hardened Water Needles:Is a water spell used by Bella. It is a basic water spell that fires multiple small sharp needles made of water at an opponent. The needles are as hard as steel even though they are water. This spell can be combined with another to create a stronger variant of this spell. Water Gun:Is one of Bella`s mid level spells being mire stronger and damaging than the water needles. She simply sprays a single power blast of water at an enemy. Roaring Water Spout:Bella`s strongest magic spell she first traps the opponent by having some water circle around them. She then has a bunch of water spikes form from multiple directions within the water circle stabbing the victim and holding them in place and then she creates a giant water spout from it all with the force of an F5 tornado causing massive damage to whoever is caught within. The spell can also be performed without the two initial stages if she wants to and she can also create multiple water spouts if she wants to and combine them with other spells. Ocean`s Wrath:Bella`s second strongest spell she first shoots water high into the air,she then creates a large amount of water which all forms behind her. Then the water she shot up into the air rains down on the victim as water needles to hurt them mimicking a rainstorm,she then the water begins moving towards the victim later becoming a very large rogue wave and it crashes down on them while water needles continue to rain adding to the damaging making the whole thing look like a raging oceans storm. Reflective Water Mirage:A spell where Bella creates water copies of anything she wants. The copies can act on their own or take orders from Bella. This spell is more for supplementary use as Bella mainly used it for defense or to gather information or spy such as with her water bird she creates which records all it sees. Or she can send them to deliver messages to others. There is a downside to this spell as she cannot create a copy of something or someone she has never seen before and the water copies usually can be destroyed by a single hit of anything. Aqua Strike:A combination attack only able to be used when both Bella and Mina work together. To use it Bella has to use her Hardened Water Needles spell on Mina`s rapier the water then covers her rapier and forms a single large spike. Mina can then use it to attack the enemy it was strong enough to kill the powerful Zodiac Demon Scorpio. Shimmering Barrier:A defensive water magic spell used by Bella. When used she creates a large protective sphere of water around her to block out damage. It is strong enough to even block out what would have been a lethal attack on her from a magic spell which element is strong against water. Bella can not only use this spell on herself but has also shown the ability to cast it on her allies aswell to protect them having used it on Mina before to protect her from being hurt. Gallery Bella 2.jpg|Artwork of Bella. Trivia *Bella`s ability to transform into water was greatly inspired by Logia Devil fruit users from the series One Piece whom have similar abilities with their fruits One Piece wikia Logia Category:Lagios Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94